I Love You, Man!
by Miirna
Summary: Blaine está a punto de decir todo lo que siente por Kurt, de forma espontánea. Pero Kurt no parece pensar igual que él. Sin embargo, quien no se arriesga, no vive.


_**Hola gente... Pues, estaba vagando por una página de Facebook, llamada "El closet es para la ropa, no para las personas" y encontré un video que dos chicos asiáticos, que me inspiraron a escribir este shoot. **_

_**Espero les guste... :D**_

**I LOVE YOU, MAN!**

Blaine caminaba por los pasillos de McKinley en su lustroso uniforme de Dalton. Se sentía inmensamente nervioso y las miradas extrañadas que todos le lanzaban, no lo ayudaban a calmarse. Sostenía un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en su mano derecha, y una gran cantidad de ruidosos globos multicolores en la otra. Estos hacían todo un espectáculo chocando con las taquillas y con algunos alumnos.

El moreno sabía que estaba siendo algo precipitado al hacer esto, pero su corazón no dejaba de palpitar agitado, a la espera de ver la cara del castaño. Quería matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Declararle su profundo amor por él y a la vez, hacerle frente a los prejuiciosos de su escuela. De alguna manera deseaba demostrarle que junto a él, no debía temer por los comentarios de los demás, que nadie los iba a pasar a llevar, porque si era necesario, él sacaría la cara por ambos y lo defendería de los brabucones.

Con ese pensamiento en mente, caminó con determinación hacia la cafetería. Por la hora, Kurt debía estar almorzando con sus amigos del glee.

Al llegar a la puerta del comedor, tomó una gran bocanada de aire. Cientos de pares de ojos se fijaron en él y Blaine sintió que el aire salía de su cuerpo demasiado rápido. Estaba muerto de nervios, pero más preocupado aún por la reacción que Kurt podría tener.

Lo divisó al fondo del espacioso lugar y anduvo un poco más, hasta quedar a unas cuatro mesas de distancia, para que él pudiera oírlo.

- ¡Kurt! – Vociferó, haciendo que todo mundo mirara alternamente entre el castaño y él - ¿Kurt? – Blaine vio claramente como el chico de sus sueños volteaba a verle con incredulidad y luego regresaba la vista a su mesa, como si pretendiera ocultarse bajo ella.

Blaine sintió que la boca se le secaba. Se había precipitado, y Kurt se lo estaba haciendo ver de la peor forma. Pero una gran cantidad de personas estaban observándolo en el círculo que se había formado alrededor de él y la mesa del ojiazul.

- Kurt – volvió a decir, esta vez decidido a recitar lo que preparó para decirle – Sé que esto es algo muy corriente, y que tal vez pude haber hecho algo mejor… - soltó una risa nerviosa, aclarando su garganta y tomando algo más de aire – Pero, quiero que sepas… ¡Y que todos aquí también lo sepan! Que amo a este chico… - alzó un poco la voz y miró a todos los presentes – Kurt, te amo y por más que lo pensara, no encontraba una mejor forma de decírtelo que así, con el mundo entero de testigo – el moreno sentía como sus ojos se cristalizaban, tanto por lo que estaba diciendo, como por el mutismo de Kurt – Porque… ya no me importa lo que los demás puedan pensar de nosotros; si nos tomamos de las manos o si nos besamos en público… Eres el amor de mi vida, y no tengo por qué avergonzarme de eso. Te juro que agradezco cada día el haberte conocido y… - en ese momento, el castaño se puso en pie. Blaine sonrió ampliamente, a la espera de que caminara hacia él y recibiera el ramo de rosas que sostenía en su mano derecha.

Pero eso no pasó. Kurt, sin siquiera mirarlo, caminó hacia la salida trasera de la cafetería. Con cada paso que daba lejos del moreno, rompía su corazón. Blaine no contuvo la decepción que sentía, tampoco sus lágrimas.

El ojiazul llegó a la puerta y puso sus manos en ella, pero no fue capaz de abrirla.

Blaine estaba devastado, sintiéndose un imbécil por haber acelerado las cosas, exponiendo a Kurt a esa situación tan incómoda. Dejó caer el ramo de rosas al piso y dio la media vuelta para regresar por donde vino. Había sido un error.

El castaño, tomó una gran respiración y caminó hacia donde anteriormente estaba, pero Blaine había tirado las rosas y se marchaba.

Rápidamente recogió el hermoso ramo y corrió un poco para alcanzar a Blaine. Le sostuvo del brazo, obligándolo a voltearse. El moreno giró su cabeza, hallándose con aquellos ojos azules que tanto amaba.

- Lo siento – susurró Kurt, envolviendo al chico en un fuerte abrazo.

Los espectadores, conmovidos con lo ocurrido, comenzaron a aplaudir y a animarlos. Era extraña aquella reacción, pero Blaine y Kurt desbordaban amor, contagiando a los demás.

- Te amo – murmuró el ojiazul, una vez que se separaron.

- ¡Yo te amo! – exclamó el moreno, conteniendo la risa - ¡Te amo, hombre! – gritó eufórico, haciendo que todos aplaudieran más fuerte.

Tomó a Kurt y lo besó apasionadamente, en medio de la cafetería, sin preocuparse de lo que los demás pudieran pensar, o decir. Levantó en el aire al castaño y le dio una vuelta completa, rodeándose con los globos, que eran bastantes.

Luego de eso, ambos se tomaron de las manos, como lo hicieron aquella vez que se conocieron en la escalera Dalton, y Blaine lo cogió la mano para correr por el pasillo. De la misma manera, ambos salieron corriendo del lugar, con los globos y los vítores detrás.

Decidieron tomarse esa tarde para pasear por el parque, tomar un par de fotografías con las flores y los coloridos globos, y más tarde Blaine le pidió oficialmente a Kurt que fuera su novio, a lo que él le respondió que estaba encantado.

El moreno sintió que aquel había sido el mejor día de su vida. Tal vez se arriesgó como nunca en su vida, pero _quien no se arriesga, no vive._

**FIN.**

_**Dejen su review, para saber qué les pareció :)**_

_**Nos leemos.**_


End file.
